The Sweetest Dream
The Sweetest Dream is the 39th and final episode of Sailor Moon Super S. It was preceded by Golden Revival. Plot Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon use the Golden Crystal to shoot a gold energy beam at Queen Nehelenia, hitting her directly. All the circus tents except the main one are destroyed, and everyone except Sailor Moon is knocked out. Unfortunately, Queen Nehelenia survives, and takes Sailor Mini Moon, running up a staircase. Sailor Moon chases after her as the main circus tent rises up into the sky. When Sailor Moon and Nehelenia reach the top, Nehelenia, who did not escape unscathed from the battle, is reduced to an ugly old woman. Nehelenia tells the rest of her full story to Sailor Moon. She once had many subjects, and wanted to remain beautiful forever. When she looked into a mirror to see her future, she saw herself as an ugly old woman. She then heard Zirconia's voice saying "Never doubt the power of innocent dreams. Never doubt the dreams of innocent children. Never doubt your worst nightmare." So, she decided to make her worst nightmare everyone else's, created Zirconia as a manifestation of her fears of being old and ugly, and turned all her subjects into Remless by extracting their dream mirrors and consuming them, and they would keep her young and obey her commands. Nehelenia is heading toward the Dark Moon, with the intent of getting in its shadow so she can repair her mirror and re-enter it, to remain beautiful forever. First, she wants revenge on Sailor Moon for foiling her plans, so a Zirconia-like creature jumps out of her and attacks Sailor Moon, who says she feels sorry for her. The look in her eyes is Nehelenia's weakness, and her attack is stopped, with the Zirconia-like creature hesitating to finish off Sailor Moon before retreating back into Nehelenia. Nehelenia throws Sailor Mini Moon over the edge of the circus tent. Sailor Moon, saying she still pities Nehelenia, jumps over the edge after her. Believing she has gotten her revenge, Nehelenia returns to her mirror, restoring her youth, and leaves toward the Dark Moon as what's left of the circus tent disintegrates. Nehelenia, her mirror, and the Dark Moon leave Earth forever, never to be seen again, the last thing heard being her maniacal laughter as she vanishes. Sailor Moon falls after Sailor Mini Moon, and eventually transforms into Princess Serena, which makes her fall faster, and catches Sailor Mini Moon, who eventually wakes up after Princess Serenity pleads for her to wake up before they fall to their deaths and lose their dreams and future. Helios transforms into Pegasus and gives Serena and Sailor Mini Moon wings, turning Sailor Mini Moon into the beautiful Princess Small Lady, and they land safely on the ground. Some time later, Helios says goodbye to Serena, Rini, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. The Amazon Quartet distract the others, giving Rini the chance to hug Helios, and he kisses her hand. The Amazon Quartet decide to leave quietly, and that they might see the Sailor Scouts again in the future. Helios transforms into Pegasus and returns to Elysion to guard the Golden Crystal. Serena says Rini will see Pegasus again someday, and Rini says that until then, she will dream about him. Notes *Final appearance of Serena/Sailor Moon, Rini/Sailor Mini Moon, Darien/Tuxedo Mask, Amy/Sailor Mercury, Raye/Sailor Mars, Lita/Sailor Jupiter, Mina/Sailor Venus, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Queen Nehelenia, the Amazon Quartet, and Pegasus/Helios, in the English series, though the Salior Stars series was not released in North America until Viz Media did their own dub in 2019. Category:Sailor Moon SuperS episodes Category:Sailor Moon SuperS (season four)